memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Welche Version eines Episodentitels ist gültig?
In der Vergangeheit gab es schon ziemlich oft Diskussionen über die genaue Schreibweise eines Episodentitels, und manchmal im Anschluss daran auch darüber, welcher der bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten benutzten Titel nun gültig ist. Das lief jedoch in Vergangeheit immer über Einzelfallentscheidungen ab, jedenfalls kann ich mich nicht an eine allgemeine Diskussion des Problems erinnern. Nun möchte ich Plfaumes Credits-Archiv, das selbst gleich wieder einige Diskussionen befeuert hat, zum erneuten Anlass nehmen, die Problematik ganz generell anzusprechen, vor allem, weil unsere aktuelle Vorgehensweise meiner Meinung nach inkonsistent und falsch ist. --Bravomike 11:50, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Übersicht über aktuelle und ältere Fälle TOS * oder Die Spitze des Eisberges: Diskussion: Diskussion:Spitze des Eisbergs#Titel: Die Spitze des Eisbergs * oder Der Fall Charly: Diskussion: Diskussion:Der Fall Charlie#Titel * – der Klassiker, Diskussion: Diskussion:Notlandung der Galileo 7#Titel * oder Landeurlaub: Diskussion: Diskussion:Landurlaub (Episode)#Falscher Titel? * oder Wild West im Weltraum: Diskussion: Diskussion:Wildwest im Weltraum#Titel * oder Kurs auf Marcus 12: Diskussion: Diskussion:Kurs auf Markus 12#Titel * oder Platons Stiefkinder: Diskussion: Diskussion:Platos Stiefkinder#Platon TNG * oder Angel One, Diskussion: Diskussion:Planet Angel One#Episodentitel * oder Illusion oder Wirklichkeit?, Diskussion: Diskussion:Illusion oder Wirklichkeit#Episodentitel * oder Hotel Royal * oder Der Fall „Utopia Planetia“, Diskussion: Diskussion:Der Fall „Utopia Planitia“ * oder Eine echte "Q", Diskussion: Diskussion:Eine_echte_Q#Episodentitel * oder Die Iconia-Sonden, Diskussion:Die_Iconia-Sonden * oder Die Überlebenden auf Rana-Vier * oder Terror auf Rutia-Vier * oder Nocheinmal Q * oder Deja Vu, Diskussion: Diskussion:Déjà_Vu#Titel? * oder Ein missglücktes Manöver (das vllt nur wegen der Großschreibung) * oder Data's Hypothese * oder Das Pegasus Projekt * oder Die Tronfolgerin (Laut DVD-Menü) DS9 * oder Die Kohn-Ma (bis jetzt keine Diskussion) * oder "Babel" * oder Das "Melora"-Problem * oder Profit oder Partner! * oder Sieg oder Niederlage? * oder "Q" – Unerwünscht * oder Dr. Bashirs' Geheimnis * oder Sieg oder Niederlage? VOY * oder Translokalisationen, Diskussion: Diskussion:Translokalisation#Episodentitel * oder Die Verdoppelung, Diskussion: Diskussion:Die Verdopplung#Episodentitel. * oder Bewusstseinsverlust * oder Die "Q"-Krise * oder "Nemesis" * oder Die Omega-Direktive * oder Vis a vis * oder Der Wiedergeborene oder Renaissancemensch, Diskussion: Diskussion:Renaissance_Mensch#Der_Wiedergeborene ENT * oder Kalter Krieg, Diskussion: Diskussion:Der kalte Krieg#Titel der Episode. * oder Die Verschmelzung * oder Anomalie *Überdies werden und in Anführungszeichen eingeblendet. Und damit nicht der Eindruck entsteht, es ginge nur um : Es kann leicht sein, dass ich noch einige übersehen habe. --Bravomike 11:50, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich ergänze diese Liste um weitere Abweichungen, die mir zunächst als zu geringfügig erschienen um damit eine Einzeldiskussion zu beginnen. Hier scheint mir aber nun der geeignete Platz auch darauf einzugehen. Darüber hinaus, habe ich in der obigen Liste den Titel Die Spitze des Eisbergs durch [[Die Spitze des Eisberges|Die Spitze des Eisberg'e'''s]] ersetzt, da in der Titeleinblendung Eisberg'e's steht und mir die Variante Die Spitze des Eisbergs noch nie untergekommen ist. --Pflaume 17:36, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) * oder Ich heisse Nomad (Titeleinblendung) - Info: In den Titeleinblendungen wurde (auch weil diese immer aus Großbuchstaben bestehen) kein ß verwendet. Was zu der Frage führt: Sollten wir die TOS-Titel nicht auch nur in Großbuchstaben schreiben? * oder Das Spukschloss im Weltall (Titeleinblendung) - s.o. * oder Spock ausser Kontrolle (Titeleinblendung) - s.o. * oder Ein Planet genannt Erde (Titeleinblendung) - Es wurde auf ein Komma verzichtet (anders als bspw. bei der Titeleinblendung zu Miri, ein Kleinling) * oder Kodos der Henker (Titeleinblendung) - s.o. *Bei den Einblendungen zum Zweiteiler ''Talos IV, Tabu wurde auf ein Komma hinter dem Wort Tabu zerzichtet (siehe hier und hier) * oder Der Zentral-Nervensystem-Manipulator (Titeleinblendung) - könnte natürlich sein, dass einfach der Platz für diese monströse Wortschöpfung nicht ausreichte, genauso gut könnten die Trennstriche aber auch gewollt sein. * oder Spock's Gehirn (Titeleinblendung) - Deppenapostroph Probleme Grundsätzlich sehe ich drei offene Fragen: #Korrigieren wir Fehler in Titeln? #Welcher von möglicherweise mehreren Titeln ist gültig? #Wie können wir Titelvarianten überhaupt überprüfen? Die Antwort auf die erste Frage sollte eigentlich ein klares „Nein“ sein. Wir verschieben auch nicht nach Die Kohn-Ma oder passen alle Episodentitel der neuen Rechtschreibung an! Hier ist für uns doch, und ich denke, das ist allgemeiner Konsens, das entscheidend, was uns durch die Originaltitel eben vorgegeben wird. Inhaltlich entscheidender ist allerdings die zweite Frage, und anscheindend sind wir uns dann plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, was die erste Antwort angeht. Meine Meinung dazu ist, dass der Originaltitel für uns, ohne Alternative, entscheidend sein sollte. Das ist aber in einigen der oben genannten Diskussionen nicht das, was beschlossen wurde. Wenn allein der Originaltitel zählen würde, dann müsste der „Klassiker“ nicht sondern Notlandung auf Galileo 7 lauten, und läge unter Der Fall „Utopia Planetia“, gleiches gilt für , die meiner Meinung nach Landeurlaub heißt. Sicherlich könnte man jetzt in Einzelfragen einsteigen (die beiden letzten Fälle sind Schreibfehler, der erste ein ‚Übersetzungsfehler‘), aber ich möchte, wie gesagt, die Sache allgemein klären. Warum sollten wir von einem Originaltitel abgehen, nur weil er ‚falsch‘ ist, wenn wir doch eigentlich keine Korrekturen vornehmen? In den Fällen „Galileo 7“ und „Utopia Planitia“ wurden ja anscheinend nachträgliche Korrekturen durch die Produzenten vorgenommen. Aber der Originaltitel bleibt damit doch bestehen. Umgekehrt kann es ja auch sein, dass auch in Zukunft noch Titel geändert werden. Müssten wir dann auch mitgehen? Durch solche Korrekturen wirft sich jedoch die dritte Frage auf: Auf welche Titel haben wir überhaupt Zugriff? Können wir in allen Fällen sicher sein, dass wir den Originaltitel sehen, oder eine nachträgliche Änderung? Im ‚Fall‘ „Utopia Planitia“ scheint es ja so zu sein, dass wir die originale Titeleinbeldung gar nicht mehr überprüfen können. Wenn das der Fall ist, dann wüsste ich darauf auch keine Antwort. Es ist ein langer Einstieg geworden. Zusammenfassend bin ich dafür, dass wir, sofern wir den überhaupt überprüfen können, immer den Originaltitel, das heißt den Titel der ersten Ausstrahlung, nehmen, egal ob er ‚falsch‘ ist, und auch: egal ob er später ‚offiziell‘ geändert wurde.--Bravomike 11:50, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Gut, dass das hier an zentraler Stelle angesprochen wird! Es ist tatsächlich am einfachsten, die erste deutsche Titeleinblendung dem Vorrang vor allen nachfolgenden Titeln zu geben. Damit hätten wir eine klare Linie. Alles andere (also Videotitel, eventuell auch DVD- und Blu-Ray-Titel) müsste dann als Redirect eingerichtet werden. Was TOS angeht, so bin ich mir eigentlich sicher, dass man die Titel für die TV-Ausstrahlung nie erneuert hat. Erst bei der VHS-Veröffentlichung wurden dann Korrekturen vorgenommen und gar neue Titel, wie eben Notlandung der Galileo 7 (statt Notlandung auf Galileo 7) oder Pon Farr (TOS-Episode) (statt Weltraumfieber), eingeführt. --Pflaume 17:36, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Oder man nimmt den letzten bekannte Titel, soll heißen, den neuesten, um den Produzenten auch die Gelegenheit zu geben ihre abstrusen Fehler zu verbessern. Wäre vielleicht einfacher zu überprüfen und ebenfalls einheitlich. Aber dann bitte nicht alle unterschiedlichen Titel in die Sidebar aufnehmen...--Joe-le 21:03, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Den ersten deutschen Titel zu nehmen, ist vielleicht einfacher, ich würde aber auch den neuesten bevorzugen. --Egeria 19:36, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Mein Vorschlag: 1.) und 2.) Falls es irgendwo auf DVD oder einer anderen offiziellen Veröffentlichung einen korrigierten Titel gibt, nehmen wir den korrekten Titel, ansonsten den allgemein üblichen, also den von der TV-Ausstrahlung. Alle anderen Titel als Redirect, egal wie sinnlos sie erscheinen. 3.) Ich habe TOS als Remastered-DVD und einige Episoden als Original-DVD und einige als TV-Mitschnitt aus den 1990er von Sat1, jedoch keine der hier diskutierten. --Mark McWire 21:23, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Im Falle von TOS ist in meinen Augen die VHS-Version die aktuellste Variante, denn ich muss ehrlich sagen: ich tue mich sehr schwer damit die Untertitel (oder gar das gedruckte Begleitmaterial) der DVD/Blu-Ray Veröffentlichungen als (lemmawertige) Titeleinblendungen zu akzeptieren. Für mich ist eine Titeleinblendung das, was wirklich (fest) im Bild integriert als deutscher Titel eingeblendet wird und das war bei TOS letztmalig bei der VHS-Veröffentlichung so. So oder so, ich denke, den wenigstens Stress machen wir uns mit den ersten Titeleinblendungen. Schließlich flimmern die auch heute noch genau in dieser Form über den Fernsehbildschirm (ok, anscheinend mit sehr seltenen Ausnahmen, wie anscheinend bei der TNG-Folge zu Utopia Planitia). Und die restlichen Varianten eben als Redirect. --Pflaume 22:04, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich finde es schade, dass gerade so eine grundlegende Diskussion wie diese hier nach den Episodentiteln so schnell einschlafen kann. Gerne hätte ich hier auch noch mehr Meinungen (von weiteren Usern) zum Thema gelesen. So oder so besteht in einigen Fällen dringender Handlungsbedarf (so findet man unter "Pon Farr" etwa immer noch nicht die entsprechende TOS-Folge und "Markus 12" ist immer noch falsch geschrieben). --Pflaume 08:01, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Keine ganz neue Meinung, aber trotzdem nochmal ich: Ich wäre immer noch für die unkorrigierten Originaltitel, einfach weil das die Original'titel ist, und nachträgliche Änderungen jederzeit beinahe willkürlich vorgenommen werden können. Irgendwann kommt auch TNG als Remastered raus, was machen wir, wenn dann plötzlich für die deutsche BlueRay-Box die englischen Titel neu übersetzt werden? Alles ändern? Aber anscheinend ist eine Mehrheit für den jeweils aktuellsten Titel. Damit könnte ich auch leben, solange man sich halt mal entscheidet.--Bravomike 11:42, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ist es in der Vergangenheit denn vorgekommen, dass Titel verändert wurden (z.B. bei TOS-Remastered), ohne dass dadurch vorher sinnentstellende Titel korrigiert worden sind? Ich kenne eigentlich nur Fälle in denen Titel aus dem Grund geändert wurden, weil der deutschen Redaktion aufgefallen ist, dass der alte (originale) Titel Murks war. Ansonsten würde ich sagen, dass auch und gerade das gedruckte Begleitmaterial von DVDs als verlässliche Quelle herangezogen werden kann, bei Musik-CDs verlässt man sich doch auch ausschließlich auf das Inlay. Ich hab da eigentlich eher Vertrauen in die deutschen Redaktionen, da hat sich seit ZDF-Zeiten einiges getan.--Joe-le 20:58, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: Dem schließe ich mich an. Ich fände es auch besser, die aktuellen Titel zu nehmen, die um die schlimmsten Verfehlungen bereinigt wurden - wie eben beim Parade-Beispiel "Notlandung der Galileo 7". Wobei mir da im Moment beim nachschauen auffällt, dass es just hier bei den neuesten DVDs - TOS Remastered also - ganz abstrus wird. Das Inlay sagt da nämlich "Notlandung auf Galileo 7" und im Menü und im Untertitel steht "Notlandung der Galileo 7". Da hat wohl einer geschlafen beim erstellen des Inlays... --Trekkie22 20:20, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Das ist natürlich blöd und höchst unprofessionell dazu :(--Joe-le 21:07, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wie gesagt, ich schließe mich gerne der Mehrheitsmeinung an, deswegen der folgende Hinweis in klein. Aber das ist in meinen Augen ein Paradebeispiel gegen die neuen Titel und Inlays und DVD-Menüs als Quellen. Erstens beweist es, dass Inlays und ähnliches eben ''keine verlässlichen Quellen sind. Deswegen sollte meiner Meinung nach allein die Einblendung zählen, und nichts anderes. Zweitens zeigt es auch, dass neue Übersetzungen nicht immer besser sind. Die korrekte deutsche Übersetzung für The Galileo Seven würde lauten „Die Galileo-Sieben“, und eben nicht „Notlandung der Galileo 7“, nicht einmal nur „Die Galileo 7“ wäre richtig. Wenn ich also die Wahl habe zwischen zwei Varianten, die beide falsch sind, warum soll ich dann das Origina ablehnen und stattdessen ausgerechnet die bevorzugen, die beim Versuch es besser zu machen den nächsten Fehler produziert hat?--Bravomike 21:10, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich antworte in klein, weil es Offtopic ist ;-). Soweit ich weiß, bezieht sich der Episodentitel gerade dieser Episode, in der verschlimmbesserten Version auf die Registriernummer der Galileo (NCC-1701/7). Zwar auch kein Geniestreich, aber immerhin nicht falsch.--Joe-le 21:48, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Schluss mit klein, ich bin Brillenträger... Scherz beiseite: Zumindest ist der überarbeitete Titel meiner Ansicht nach in den meisten Fällen weniger falsch als der ursprüngliche deutsche Titel. Ich habe ja schon über die Formulierung "wir nehmen den Titel, der den Inhalt am genauesten wiedergibt" nachgedacht, aber das läßt wieder Raum zum streiten. Also entweder die älteste oder die neueste Version, dazwischen ist denke ich wenig Spielraum, wenn es eindeutig sein soll. Wie wär's mit einer Abstimmung? --Trekkie22 22:01, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Oh bitte keine Abstimmung (wenn Du an einem regenerischen Sonntagnachmittag mal viel Zeit hast, solltest Du dir das als abschreckendes Beispiel mal durchlesen), lieber einen Konsens finden. Also ich denke auch, dass Einzelfallentscheidungen keine gute Lösung wären, daher gibt es nur die von Dir zusammengefassten Möglichkeiten. Gibt es denn noch weitere Beispiele, in denen auch ein geänderter Episodentitel nicht wirklich besser war?--Joe-le 22:17, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: OK, streichen wir die Abstimmung... :O Ich persönlich empfinde den neuen Titel der Galileo-Folge durchaus als Verbesserung, auch wenn er immer noch nicht wirklich richtig ist. Im Normalfall ist es nach meinem Empfinden immer eher besser geworden, z.B. ist Pon Farr weit besser als Weltraumfieber (weil Pon Farr != Weltraumfieber) und "Landeurlaub" ist in meinen Augen auch Blödsinn (und vermutlich nur ein Flüchtigkeitsfehler...), ist also auch eine Verbesserung wenn man "Landurlaub" verwendet. :Nur wegen eines abschreckenden Beispiels nun gänzlich auf Abstimmungen verzichten zu wollen ist... unlogisch. Dass die Abstimmung damals so daneben ging, war Folge einer regelwidrigen Vorgehensweise. Sich nur die Argumente um de Ohren zu schlagen, reicht leider auch nicht, da sind schon ganz andere Diskussionen dran gescheitert und trotz interessanter Ansätze ergebnislos zum Erliegen gekommen. Für mich klingt das hier, als wenn es im Endeffekt doch wieder auf Einzelentscheidungen hinauslaufen würde, frei nach dem Motto Welches Titerl hätten's denn gern? Wie bereits weiter oben geschrieben, habe ich entschieden was dagegen, alles andere als die '''wirklich ins Bild integrierten Titeleinblendungen als Quelle für Episodentitel zu akzeptieren - denn immerhin sind die originalen Titeleinblendungen immer noch aktuell im Gebrauch - dazu brauch man nur den Fernseher einzuschalten und sich eine Folge auf Kabel 1 anzusehen. Eigentlich sollte man m.E. erst (auch gern mittels Abstimmung) mal klären, was eine akzeptable Quelle für Titelangaben ist. Die tatsächliche Einblendung, oder irgendwelche Angaben in Inlays, auf der Rückseite eines Covers und im Untertitel? Aber ok, den einzigen Kompromiss, den ich hier momentan sehe, ist der, dass wir uns die Titel im Einzelfall vorknöpfen und dann die jeweils "beste" Variante als Haupttitel (unter dem der Artikel laufen soll) auswählen/bestimmen. Alle anderen Varianten werden als Weiterleitung eingerichtet. Dazu müssten wir natürlich auch erst mal alle Varianten erfassen, also mal am Beispiel TOS festgemacht: :* echte Titeleinblendungen :** originale Titeleinblendung, :** VHS-Einblendung, :* sonstige Titelangaben :** VHS-Cover, :** DVD-Cover-Halbstaffelboxen, :** DVD-Inlay (Ganz-/Halbstaffelboxen), :** DVD-Untertitel (Ganz-/Halbstaffelboxen), :** HD-DVD-Inlay, :** HD-DVD-Untertitel, :** Blu-Ray-Inlay, :** Blue-Ray-Untertitel :Könnte natürlich sein, dass es da noch weitere Varianten gibt, oder Neuauflagen, etc. So, oder so wird es kaum jemanden geben, der diese Varianten alle selbst überprüfen kann. --Pflaume 04:08, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Konsens ist mir aber auf jeden Fall lieber als ein Abstimmungsversuch. Wie gesagt würde ich lieber auf alternative Quellen (Inlays, Hüllenaufschriften, DVD-Menüs) verzichten und wirklich nur Einblendungen als verlässliche Quelle akzeptieren. Das würde gleichzeitig aber auch nur die Änderungen akzeptieren, die auch wirklich von den Produzenten als so wichtig erachtet worden sind, dass sie die Einblendung geändert haben (z.B. Utopia Planetia -> Utopia Planitia). Das ist meine aktuelle (bereits modifizierte) Grundposition, mit der ich in die Konsensfindung gehe.--Bravomike 07:02, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Je länger ich hier mitdiskutiere und drüber nachdenke, desto mehr komme ich dem Standpunkt näher, dass die sinnvollste Variante der eingeblendete Titel ist, auch wenn es nicht immer die schönste ist. Ich habe mir heute Nacht auch noch die Frage gestellt ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre, mal alle Titelvarianten aller Serien und aller Folgen, die wir haben, in einer Liste gegenüberzustellen. Einfach damit wir mal sehen, von wievielen Folgen mit möglicherweise strittigen Titeln wir eigentlich überhaupt reden. Außerdem hätten wir dann auch gleich eine Basis für die Weiterleitungen, die ja in jedem Fall sinnvoll sind. Ich bin ggf. auch gerne bereit, dafür in den nächsten Tagen meine DVD-Sammlung nach Titelvarianten zu filzen... --Trekkie22 07:16, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee, wenn auch ziemlich aufwendig. Das sollte auf jeden Fall bei der weiteren Diskussion behilflich sein. Also für mich gibt es derzeit nur zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder man nimmt die Originaltitel, oder die erneuerten Titel sind ausnahmslos sinnvoller als die Originalen, dann würde ich die bevorzugen. Alles was auf Einzelfallentscheidungen hinausläuft fände ich unglücklich.--Joe-le 11:52, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::OK, dann würde ich mich bereiterklären, die Liste mit den Titeln aller Folgen aller DVDs (TOS,TAS,TNG,DS9,VOY,ENT und TOS-Remastered (Halbstaffel-Boxen)) in den nächsten Tagen aufzubauen, jeweils Inlay und Untertitel. Der Genauigkeit wegen werd' ich die dann auch wirklich manuell extrahieren. Das wär' dann denke ich schon mal ein Anfang. Da ich hier noch nicht soo geübt bin - wohin damit? --Trekkie22 16:27, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Das wäre echt super. Am Besten du erstellt die Liste hier, unter einer neuen Überschrift, dann bleibt alles zentral. P.S. ich hoffe Du kannst das lesen :). Ich hab deine Beiträge mal in deine Diskussionsebene →::: verschoben. Bitte immer darauf achten in der richtigen Ebene zu bleiben, damit es übersichtlich bleibt.--Joe-le 17:00, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, OK, hier sollen also per Einrückung keine Sub-Threads entstehen, sondern "Autor-Ebenen"... Danke! Ich werd' drauf achten. OK, mach' ich. Damit nicht zu viel Edits hier auflaufen, trag' ich immer blockweise ein. --Trekkie22 18:19, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::So, ich habs mir auch mal in den Kopf getan. Dieses Anliegen ist wirklich von Bedeutung und ich denke meine Position ist ähnlich der von Bravomike. Wenn sich Menü und Inlay einer DVD schon widersprechen, gehen wir damit wohl eher keinen Schritt nach vorn. Also denke ich auch, dass die erste Titeleinblendung überhaupt am hilfreichsten ist. Das mit Pflaumes Credit-Archiv ist doch eine tolle Idee, die Gegenüberstellung aller bekannten Titelversionen in einer Liste ebenfalls. Zu ersterem könnte und würde ich gern die Einblendungen von TNG ergänzen, ausgestrahlt auf Kabel1 2004/05. Ich hab auch noch eine TNG- und eine VOY-Folge ergänzt. -- 11:37, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::::bin ganz klar dagegen Episodentitel in Großbuchstaben an zu legen: Das die Titel bei der Einblendung in Versalien geschrieben sind, ist ganz klar eine Stilfrage und da ist es auf völlig legitim ein ß in ein ss um zu wandeln weil kein Großes ß in der Schrift vorhanden war. Da solltes wir es einfach grammatikalisch Korrekt halten.-- 14:22, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Ich bin dafür, den Namen ohne Rechtschreibkorrektur (bei Einhaltung der Groß-Kleinschreibung) zu verwenden. Bei Fällen, wo zwei Titel vorhanden sind, ist zum einen der deutsche Titel dem englischen Titel vorzuziehen, zum anderen ist der nach den neuen Regeln der Rechtschreibung und des Verständnisses richtige Titel einem falschen Titel vorzuziehen. Dies ist unabhängig davon, ob der Name in der original Ausstrahlung oder in der zweitauflage richtig geschrieben wurde. Wenn der Titel jedoch wie bei , niemals richtig angegeben wurde, so muss leider der offensichtlich falsche Titel übernommen werden.--Tobi72 13:15, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Gut, solange wir dabei bleiben, nur Titel zu nehmen, die auch wirklich verwendet wurden (und nicht selbstständig korrigieren!) wäre ich damit letztendlich sogar einverstanden, damit endlich mal eine Entscheidung fällt (auch wenn man damit natürlich Fällen wie „Der Wiedergeborene“ Tür und Tor öffnet). Aber was ist mit Fällen, wo es kein Richtig und kein Falsch gibt: „Spitze des Eisbergs“ oder „Die Spitze des Eisberges“? „Nemesis“ oder „‚Nemesis‘“?--Bravomike 16:41, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Dann darf ich meine bescheidene Meinung auch noch einmal zusammenfassen. Ich teile die Meinung vieler meiner Vor-Schreiber. Die Episodentitel sollten so original wie möglich sein und nicht durch uns korrigiert werden. Ich bevorzuge hier klar die Originale – wie seltsam, falsch, abstrus die auch sein mögen. Ich möchte auch vermerken, dass nur weil eine Folge einen Namen trägt, sie dennoch stets über Weiterleitungen von jeder anderen Titelvariante aus erreichbar bleibt. Einen weiteren Vorteil der Nutzung des ersten bekannten Titels gegenüber dem neuesten sehe ich darin, dass sich der neueste Titel immer wieder ändern kann. Jede neue Ausstrahlung/DVD-Release/Remastering/BlueRay-Umformatierung usw. könnte uns hier eine Schar neuer Titel bescheren. :::::Völlig überein stimme ich mit Pflaumes Ansicht, dass wir unbedingt immer eine Einblendung allen Prints und/oder DVD-Menüs vorziehen sollten. Es werden hier immer wieder Fehler gemacht, wie das Beispiel von widersprüchlichen Angaben zwischen Menü und Inlay zeigt. Und: würde hier ein Fehler vom Hersteller/Verlag korrigiert, würden wir davon Notiz nehmen? :::::Ich möchte bitte nicht falsch verstanden werden, und sicherlich sieht auch nicht jeder einen Nutzen darin. Aber das Project:Credit-Archiv macht immer weiter Fortschritte, unter Mithilfe vieler Kräfte. Wenn wir uns entscheiden, den Originaltitel zu verwenden, dann kann das unsere Referenz sein. Dort stehen die Bilder, ein Link kann die Benennung rechtfertigen. Jegliche andere Varianten (korrigierte Titel, Titel aus Inlay, DVD, VHS, BR, etc.) existieren dann als WL. Vielleicht ist eine Sektion in den Episoden-HGI oder am Kopf der Diskussionsseite sinnvoll, die Titelvarianten und ihr Vorkommen listet? Man möge auch bedenken, dass wir hier ein Wiki über eine 'Fernseh'serie anlegen und ihre Spin-Offs. Ist es dann nicht naheliegend, sich aufs Fernsehen zu berufen? Ich vermute, dass es auch ein großer Teil der Nutzer ist, der eine Episode auf Grund der Titeleinblendung im Fernsehen hier sucht. :::::Wenn wir das CA nutzen, haben wir den Vorteil, sagen zu können: Die Folge heißt so, weil so eingeblendet: Datei:SER_4x07_Titel.jpg. Gibt es Unklarheiten → Einzeldiskussion. Das dürfte aber die Ausnahme sein, vor allem, wenn wir es so machen, dass bei mehreren vorliegenden Einblendungen der „richtigere“ im Sinne von Rechtschreibung und gutem Verstand verwendet wird. :::::Eine Entscheidung ist IMO in diesem Fall besonders notwendig. Wie Bravomike beuge ich mich der Mehrheit, wenn sie den neuesten Titel verwenden möchte – mir ist auch wichtig, dass es eine Entscheidung gibt. -- 18:26, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Volle Zustimmung zu Plasmarelais in allen Punkten. Der Originaltitel ist, auch wenn im Einzelfall vielleicht fehlerhaft, am verlässlichsten und eben am „originalsten“. Aber die Liste am Anfang des Forums ist seit Beginn der Diskussion mehrmals ergänzt worden, und dank das Titelarchivs haben wir eine Menge Fälle gefunden, in denen unsere aktuellen Titel nicht zu passen scheinen. Deswegen würde ich jetzt gerne mal was unternehmen… und dann von mir aus auch nach Titeln, die nicht dem Original entsprechen. Meine Minimalbedingung dabei wäre aber, dass der Titel wirklich eingeblendet wurde. DVD-Menüs und VHS-Hüllen sollten nicht zählen.--Bravomike 10:30, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Also ich finde das nicht ganz so gut. Vor allem bei Namen wie ist das Original doch ziemlich daneben.--Tobi72 13:17, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Das stimmt, die Übersetzung ist daneben. Aber ich denke das kann man für eine brauchbare Richtlinie in Kauf nehmen. Besonders in diesem speziellen Fall, weil die Alternative Notlandung der Galileo 7 eigentlich kaum besser ist. Einen anderen Titel haben wir ja sowieso nicht. -- 13:29, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::thumb|NCC 1701/7Doch, die Alternative ist besser. Der Titel Notlandung der Galileo 7 bezieht sich auf das Galileo-Shuttle der Enterprise mit der Bezeichnung 1701/7.--Joe-le 14:47, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Würde passen, wahrscheinlicher ist aber, dass es wieder eine Fehlübersetzung von „The Galileo Seven“ ist und in Wirklichkeit „DIe Galileo-Sieben“ heißen sollte…--Bravomike 15:55, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich mach dann mal nen konkreten Vorschlag, wie wir den „richtigen“ Titel für eine Episode finden: * Haben wir eine Titeleinblendung? # Ja: dann heißt die Episode so. Haben wir zwei oder mehr verschiedene Einblendungen? ## Ja: dann eine Diskussion über den Einzelfall. Die Anzahl solcher verschiedener Titel dürfte gering sein. ## Nein. Eine bekannte Einblendung, das ist das Lemma für die Episode. Alle anderen Titel als WL hierher. # Keine Titeleinblendung, wir berufen uns auf andere Quellen: ## Wir benennen die Folge nach der Einblendung in einem DVD-Menü. Dazu sollte ein Screenshot zur Verfügung stehen, der das allen klarmacht und Nachfragen überflüssig macht. Alle anderen Titel als WL hierher. ## Wir haben kein DVD-Menü und berufen uns auf das DVD-Cover. Muss auch zur Verfügung stehen. Alle anderen Titel als WL hierher. ## Weitere Quellen. Alle anderen Titel als WL hierher. :::::Hier gilt es zu beachten, dass diese Abfolge in der Titelfindung eigentlich auch nur zur Anwendung kommt, wenn der Titel nicht klar ist bzw. angezweifelt wird. Das Archiv umfasst bislang TOS, TAS (TV und VHS), TNG, DS9, teilweise VOY und zur Hälfte ENT. TOS-R ist ziemlich berechenbar mit den Originaltiteln. -- 13:51, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich denke mal, irgendwie werden wir schon für alle Episoden mindestens eine Einblendung finden können. Welche Fassung / Ausstrahlungsversion das dann ist, ist wieder eine andere Frage. Dazu meine Nachfrage zu Deinem Vorschlag: Diskussion über den Einzelfall heißt im Endeffekt, dass wir von Fall zu Fall entscheiden, ob der Titel der Erstausstrahlung oder eine spätere Version gewählt wird?--Bravomike 13:57, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Nein, ich meine z.B. Datei:TNG_1x14_Titel_1.jpg und Datei:TNG_1x14_Titel_2.jpg. Hier müssen wir einzeln entscheiden, was wir machen. Welcher Titel davon zuerst ausgestrahlt wurde, weiß ich auch nicht. -- 14:28, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :In so gut wie allen Fällen werden nur die Punkte 1a und 1b relevant sein - es gibt meines Wissens nach keine einzige ST-Folge ohne mindestens eine feste TV- oder VHS-Titeleinblendung. Wenn wir also nur die festen Titeleinblendungen nutzen, dann müssten wir uns nur entscheiden, ob wir die ersten Einblendungen, oder die aktuellsten Einblendungen nehmen sollen, was auf Einzelfallentscheidungen hinausliefe, womit ich mich aber arrangieren könnte. Für TAS sollte beispielsweise komplett auf die VHS-Titeleinblendung zurückgegriffen werden (um eine einheitliche Titelgebung zu ermöglichen). Zudem möchte ich hier noch anmerken, dass ich es beeindruckend finde, wie umfangreich das Projekt des Creditsarchivs in den letzten Monaten vorangetrieben wurde. --Pflaume 15:12, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Was meinst du mit fester Titel? -- 19:24, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :"Fest" bedeutet: im Bild integriert (Quellen dafür sind quasi nur die TV-Ausstrahlung und die VHS-Versionen). Also kein abschaltbarer Untertitel. Sowas wie hier, hier oder hier. --Pflaume 03:20, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ja, da hast du recht. -- 17:27, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::@Pflaume: Oh, vielleicht meinte ich das doch anders. Mit meine ich nicht, ob die Folge jemals mit festem Titel ausgestrahlt worden ist, sondern ob wir das hier mit einem Bild belegen können. Ob wir also ein Bild hier haben, auf das wir sofort verweisen können. Gibt es noch weitere Kommentare und/oder Fragen zu meinem kleinen Leitfaden weiter oben? Ich hab auch noch ein paar VHS-Cover gefunden, die werd ich auch mal hochladen. Mitunter finden sich hier auch weitere Abweichende Schreibungen. -- 09:37, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ein Schlachtplan So, hier würd ich gerne abgegrenzt von der eigentlichen Problemdiskussion den von mir oben bereits angesprochenen Leitfaden, den „Schlachtplan“, diskutieren. Wir stellen uns also vor, dass wir rätseln, welches Lemma ist das richtige für die Episode X. Das ginge man wie folgt vor: Haben wir eine Titeleinblendung der Episode als Bild im Credit-Archiv vorliegen? │ │ │ │ │ └ Ja: Dann heißt die Episode so. Haben wir zwei oder mehr verschiedene Einblendungen? │ │ │ │ │ └ Ja: dann eine Diskussion über den Einzelfall. Die Anzahl solcher verschiedener Titel dürfte gering sein. Wenn festzustellen, zählt hier der ältere der eingeblendeten Titel. │ └─── Nein: Eine bekannte Einblendung, das ist das Lemma für die Episode. Alle anderen Titel als WL hierher. │ └── Nein: Keine Titeleinblendung, wir berufen uns auf andere Quellen: haben wir ein DVD-Menü im CA? │ │ │ └ Ja: Wir benennen die Folge nach der Einblendung in einem DVD-Menü. Alle anderen Titel als WL hierher. └─── Nein: Wir haben kein DVD-Menü im CA. Existiert ein Cover im CA? │ │ │ └ Ja: Wir berufen uns auf VHS-/DVD-Cover. Muss auch zur Verfügung stehen. Alle anderen Titel als WL hierher. └─── Nein: evtl. weitere Quellen. Alle anderen Titel als WL hierher. Damit entsteht also die Rangfolge TV-Titel – DVD-Menü – VHS/DVD-Cover - andere Quellen. Ich darf noch einmal festhalten, wie schnell die Wahrscheinlichkeit sinkt, dass ein Punkt zum tragen kommt, je weiter abwärts man in diesem Plan geht. Und wenn wir die Sammlung der DVD-Menüs erstmal komplett haben, kann alles darunter meinetwegen sowieso entfallen. Ich mach TNG noch fertig, irgendwann später kann ich mal mit VOY anfangen. Die Menüs von TOS und TAS haben wir. Vielleicht kann sich jemand (ein paar Mitglieder dürften das doch sein) sich um DS9 und ENT kümmern? (Wer will, schickt mir auch gern einfach die Bilder, ich machs dann mit Bot). Das wär toll. Und nun bitte ich erneut um reichlich bunte und mannigfaltige Meinungen! -- 09:57, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Die DVD-Menüs für DS9 und ENT kann ich dir liefern, sofern du dich bis zum Wochenende gedulden kannst ;) Da vor kurzem auch wieder zwei ST-Filme im Fernsehen liefen: Auch für die Filme sollten wir noch die deutschen Titeleinblendungen (also TV und VHS) und DVD-Menüs raussuchen. Dannach sollten wir uns ruhig mal an die Umsetzung machen (d.h. Zustimmung für den obigen Vorschlag). Ich würde eh vorschlagen, die Diskussion dann auf die jeweiligen Diskussionsseiten der Episoden-Artikel zu verlagern. --Pflaume 20:59, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) So. Und um dem Phantom mal ein Gesicht zu geben, habe ich hier mal aufgestellt, welche Verschiebungen ein Vorgehen nach dem o.g. Schlachtplan auf der Grundlage der zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt verfügbaren Episodentitel-Einblendungen mit sich bringen würde. Dabei habe ich jetzt Fälle außer acht gelassen, bei denen der Titel in Anführungszeichen gesetzt ist. Das rührt manchmal auch davon her, dass das englische Original verwendet wurde. ;TOS : → Notlandung auf Galileo 7 : → Der Fall Charly : → Kurs auf Marcus 12 : → Kodos der Henker : → Landeurlaub : → Wild West im Weltraum : → Spock's Gehirn : → Platons Stiefkinder ;TAS: : → Mehr Trouble mit Tribbels : → Das Geheimnis von St. Box : → Dr. Mc Coy unter Anklage : → Kulkulan – Der Mächtige : → Flucht aus einem anderen Universium Hier wollen wir ja die Titel der VHS benutzen (Oder?) Deshalb habe ich die dafür nötigen Verschiebungen gelistet. ;TNG : → Angel One oder Planet Angel One? DVD-Menü: Planet Angel One : → Illusion oder Wirklichkeit? : → Die Iconia Sonden : → Hotel Royal oder Hotel Royale? DVD-Menü: Hotel Royale : → Die Überlebenden auf Rana-Vier : → Der Bazanhandel oder Der Barzanhandel? DVD-Menü: Der Barzanhandel : → Terror auf Rutia-Vier : → Nocheinmal Q : → Deja Vu : → Eine echte "Q" : → Data's Hypothese : → Das Pegasus Projekt ;DS9 : → "Q" – Unerwünscht : → Das "Melora"-Problem : → Profit oder Partner! : → Dr. Bashirs' Geheimnis : → Sieg oder Niederlage? ;VOY : → Die Verdoppelung : → Die "Q"-Krise : → Vis a vis : → Die Omega-Direktive ;ENT : → Kalter Krieg : → Die Verschmelzung : → Anomalie Redirects für andere Titelvarianten bleiben bestehen bzw. werden angelegt. Eine Episode verschieben bedeutet: *Episodenartikel verschieben *die EpLinks in den Artikeln ändern *die Bilder-Kategorie verschieben und die beinhalteten Bilder umsortieren *die zugehörige Unterseite der Vorlage:Episodentitel ändern und verschieben (bitte ergänzen, wenn Schritte fehlen) Tja, so siehts erstmal aus. -- 12:22, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Beim Verschieben der Episodenseiten nicht vergesse, auch die Interwiki-Links in den anderen Sprachversionen zu ändern. Die Änderung der EpLinks in den einzelnen Artikel ist wohl sowieso nur per Bot zu machen.--Bravomike 15:19, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Wollen wir das wirklich so strikt machen? Zum Beispiel finde ich "Dr. Bashirs' Geheimnis" voll daneben...--Tobi72 19:12, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Wie ginge es denn weniger strikt, aber klar geregelt? -- 19:52, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ist auch nichts anderes als . Der Punkt ist eher der: Wenn wir beide Einblendungen haben, eine orthographisch korrekte und eine falsche, entscheiden wir uns dann zwingend für die orthographisch richtige?--Bravomike 21:52, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Denke schon, dass wir das tun sollten. Was ist zudem mit: und ? Ich meine da die Episode alles in Großbuchstaben anzeigt, steht dort nach der neuen Rechtschreibung "Das, was du zurücklässt, Teil I" und "Das, was du zurücklässt, Teil II". Ich denke die alten Titel stammen von irgendwelchen Covers oder sowas. Sollten die nicht auch verschoben werden?--Tobi72 22:39, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Da bin ich ehrlich gesagt überfragt.--Bravomike 06:24, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Also wenn wir beide Einblendungen haben können wir uns auch für die orthografisch richtige entscheiden. Wenn wir aber für eine andere Episode nur die Einblendung mit Fehler haben (vllt auch weil keine andere existiert), müssen wir uns evtl mit einem Fehler begnügen. Und was die Schreibung mit ss betrifft: @Tobi72 du meinst, dort wo der Titel mit ss eingeblendet ist, schreiben wir auch ss, wenn es nach aktueller Rechtschreibung machbar ist. Und wenn in einem Titel ss eingeblendet wird, obwohl dort auch nach neuer Rechtschreibung ein ß'' hinsollte? Dann setzen wir das ''ß auch. Begründung: wenn die ss schreiben, lässt uns das keinen Rückschluss auf die intendierte, die gemeinte Schreibung. Sehe ich das richtig? -- 13:16, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC)